


It Takes One to Know One

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Arthur's Mantle, Character of Color, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam followed Teal'c to the Sodan planet, and now he's wondering why Teal'c wasn't a bit surprised to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes One to Know One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rydra Wong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rydra+Wong).



"It is nothing," Teal'c said.

Sitting on the sofa beside Teal'c, Star Wars V playing on the big screen, but softly, because Teal'c had had it memorized for years, Cameron cracked into the supplies he'd brought from his bathroom. Despite Teal'c's dismissal, he peeled back the bandage Carolyn had applied to Teal'c earlier, the bandage which had replaced the one a Marine had applied on the Sodan planet earlier yet.

"Just let me do this. You're talking like a guy who still has a symbiote."

"I am not."

"Don't split hairs. Anyway. It's got goop on it, you let it get wet, and it would need changing anyway, before bed."

"I am fully capable of driving myself back to Stargate Command."

Cameron leaned back, putting his weight on one hip, the streaked and damp bit of gauze in his hand, and gave Teal'c the hairy eyeball. It was never very effective on Teal'c, but a guy used what tools he had.

He conveyed by the glare that he didn't intend to dispute, now or ever, Teal'c's ability to drive _back_ to the mountain just as he'd driven himself over here, but that he fully intended for Teal'c to stay the night. And the pause during which Teal'c considered his expression, then directed his attention back at the television, was all the acquiescence Cameron was looking for. He didn't need a verbal. Not from Teal'c. And it was a good thing, too. Because he wouldn't get one without making a scene and demanding it.

However. The bandage indisputably needed changing; Cam had smeared lube all over it earlier, when he'd grabbed for Teal'c's shoulder in bed, forgetting, in the heat of the moment, that Teal'c had been wounded. And after they'd made love, the gauze had gotten damp when Teal'c had grabbed a quick shower.

So, it needed changing. No question. Objectively, logically, it was a fact. It wasn't nothing. Cam was ready to confirm his suspicion that Teal'c just liked arguing with him.

True, the staff burn was what Doc Lam would called superficial. It would heal in about two weeks -- not the insignificant, brief time that Teal'c still, Cameron suspected, unconsciously expected. With the help of a symbiote, the wound would have healed in hours. Without a scar. And whether he disputed it or not, Teal'c still tended to act like he was bulletproof.

This time, he had been. But he'd gotten lucky.

Actually, they both had. Cam wouldn't let Teal'c talk him out of that conviction. No way. But Teal'c wouldn't bring it up, so, he wouldn't have to get into it.

Teal'c kept his gaze on the television as Cameron slathered Neosporin on the burn and reapplied a new, dry pad of gauze. When he was done, he bundled the first-aid stuff onto the end table and took another pull of his Coors.

He waited, respectful of Teal'c's inexplicable adoration for this movie, until the team had rescued Luke and the credits were rolling, before he said, "You didn't seem surprised, when I showed up. Offworld."

Teal'c rose from the deep, squishy sofa without using his hands, paced regally to the TV, carefully unloaded the DVD from the changer and replaced it in the box and the box in the sleeve that held the six directors' cuts, as he spoke.

"I was aware of the possibility of a dimensional shift as the explanation for your and Colonel Carter's absence, before I left for the Sodan world with SG-12. I also am well aware of your utter inability to sit still."

Cameron grinned and drank some more beer. Teal'c was shirtless, dressed only in a pair of slinky rayon pajama bottoms that Cameron made sure to keep in the bottom drawer, just for him, for whenever he visited. Teal'c was now moving to replace the Star Wars boxed set in the bookcase that held all Cameron's movies. Once, Cam was pretty sure, the bookcase had held Jackson's Egyptology books. His collection was less erudite but a hell of a lot more entertaining.

"Yeah, I got in trouble for that a lot at school. Lack of ability to sit still."

Teal'c half turned toward him and gave him the eyebrow. Cameron wondered what Jaffa school was like. He'd met Bra'tac, though, so he had a good idea. He shivered internally.

Cam continued, "But hey. Those same reflexes probably were what made me such a good pilot. So what are you gonna do." He leaned back into the soft cushions. He was wearing a terry cloth robe, which he'd grabbed after their shower.

In bed, earlier tonight, Teal'c had closed his eyes through the whole thing. He didn't always do that. He'd gathered Cameron's knees into the crooks of his elbows and taken his own sweet time. Which he often did do, and which was exactly what Cam had wanted. Cameron figured the closed-eyes thing had been because Teal'c wanted to focus completely on feeling. On feeling everything, pure sensation, no distractions. A near-miss would do that to you.

His beer was empty, so he leaned to put it on the end table, and when he leaned back again Teal'c was right there, looming over him where he sat. He waited, his stillness an invitation, and Teal'c kissed him, long and slow and meditative. No tongue, but a lingering, enveloping warmth. It made Cameron's breathing speed up at first, then slow way, way down. When they pulled apart, Cam grinned, and Teal'c smiled. One corner of his mouth.

Wow.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat," Cameron said, looking into Teal'c's eyes. People found him inscrutable. Cameron had never really understood that. But then he'd learned that he was privy to a side of Teal'c that no one else among the Tau'ri (well, maybe not strictly _no one_; he had his suspicions that he wasn't Teal'c's first lover among the SGC personnel, but better by far to keep those speculations to himself) ever saw.

Teal'c inclined his head, complete agreement, and stood up straight and turned away. He disappeared down the hall to the bedroom.

Cam stood and stretched. It was so so very good to feel things again, to touch a coffee cup, or a glass, or the arm of a sofa. Or a shred of rotting wood. It was good to be alive, and in the right dimension.

He turned out the lights and followed Teal'c down the hall.

Settled in bed, Teal'c molded along his back, the ceiling fan cooling their skin, Cam was just drifting off when Teal'c rumbled, "I also was not surprised to see you, because what you did is what I would have done."

"You would have come after me, if I had been the one to get the call and go first," Cam said, pressing his hand over Teal'c's forearm where it rested against his chest.

"I would have," Teal'c agreed.

Cam was still smiling when he drifted the rest of the way into sleep.


End file.
